thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
GTA Online/Resources
This article serves as a documentation and list of all vehicles, properties, and opportunities made available to The High Court SC crew by Cynerice's progress through the game of Grand Theft Auto: Online. Properties Cynerice currently owns five properties: *'4584 Procopio Drive' ("Country Home") - A mid-range home at the very top of the map, featuring a six-car garage. *'Del Perro Heights, 7' ("Heist Apartment") - A high-end apartment used exclusively for Heists, featuring a ten-car garage. *'4 Hangman Avenue' ("Vinewood Home") - A mid-range home in Vinewood Hills, featuring a six-car garage. *'140 Zancudo Avenue' ("Country Home") - A low-end, decrepit home in Sandy Shores, featuring a two-car garage. *'3 Alta Street, Apartment 10' ("City Apartment") - A high-end apartment in Los Santos, featuring a ten-car garage. *'Greenwich Parkway' ("Sell Garage") - A ten-car garage a short distance away from the Los Santos International Airport branch of Los Santos Customs. In addition, Cynerice owns the following miscellaneous, special properties: *'SS Empress' (Aquarius Galaxy Super Yacht) - A large and luxurious yacht with a helicopter and an assortment of boats and jetskis. Businesses Cynerice currently owns the following businesses: *Empress (CEO Business) **GEE Warehouse (Large Warehouse) **Convenience Store Lockup (Medium Warehouse) *Empress MC (Motorcycle Club) *The Palace (Nightclub) *Los Santos International Airport Hangar A17 (Hangar) *Paleto Forest Bunker (Bunker) *Arena War Workshop (Worskhop) *Paleto Bay Facility (Facility) Vehicles Cynerice currently owns the following vehicles: Pegasus Vehicles The following Pegasus vehicles can be summoned by Cynerice for two-hundred dollars at a time: Trivia *Cynerice has so far won three vehicles from the Diamond Casino and Resort's Lucky Wheel. On his first ever spin upon returning to the game in October of 2019, he won the Swinger. Later on in the month, he won the Caracara 4x4, and then "won" the Krieger in November. * Cynerice has so far had three distinct vehicles for supercar races: the first was an orange T20, later matte black, which was purchased with money that had been dropped by a modder. After having some trouble selling the vehicle, Cynerice eventually managed to do so and upgraded to a Nero, which was upgraded again a little later to a Nero Custom on the advice of Broughy1322's testing videos. *Cynerice had planned the Krieger to be the successor to the Nero Custom from the moment the car was announced as a podium vehicle in the Diamond Casino and Resort, since the car was too expensive for him to buy normally. In the week that it arrived in the casino, Cynerice may or may not have taken advantage of a glitch that allowed him to eventually get the vehicle, much to his joy. *Cynerice is convinced that, aside from the BF400 as motorcycles are overpowered, the Dune Buggy is hands-down the best vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: Online for offroad races. It has been known for Cynerice to taunt his opponents with "Dune Buggy master race!" in the chat after having easily won many races against Trophy Trucks, Baja Buggies, Insurgents and the like in the diminutive but mighty Dune Buggy. *The Luxor Deluxe, along with its sister vehicle, the Swift Deluxe, is a very valuable vehicle to Cynerice. The Luxor Deluxe became even more valuable, however, after Cynerice used it in an aeroplane race as a joke, but somehow ended up winning the race against the likes of Besras and other much faster aeroplanes. "Luxor Deluxe master race!" may or may not have been said in the chat. * The Asea, in Cynerice's opinion, is plainly the best vehicle in the entire game. Cynerice's dream car since owning this Asea in-game has been a white Chevrolet Aveo sedan, preferably with the custom numberplate: "ASEA4LIFE" *Cynerice's stock white Blista has been an unsung hero in compact races so far, performing surprisingly well for a car that is both unmodified in any performance-enhancing way and, according to Broughy1322's testing, not quick. *Cynerice is very annoyed by the fact that his stock Zion Cabrio's roof always resets to being down instead of up when inserted into his garage, no matter what he does. Category:Subsidiaries Category:Grand Theft Auto